


A Brother's Instinct

by AnabelleBlack20



Series: The Dollophead and his Idiot [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Agravaine is an arse who needs to be punished, Arthur Pendragon Is King, Arthur is an overprotective big brother, BAMF Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), BBC, Bromance, Cute Merlin, Gen, Protective Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, merlin is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-06-14 23:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15399678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnabelleBlack20/pseuds/AnabelleBlack20
Summary: What if Arthur had actually listened to Merlin's suspicions in regard to Agravaine? How differently would things have played out? The Once and Future King trusted his manservant who was like a little brother to him. Ultimately, it was a brother's instinct that saved the day. No slash. Just some fluff and bromance.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a sequel to my previous fic: Lesson To All. I do recommend that you read the prequel. You might not understand some parts.
> 
> This fic is set between 4x08 and 4x09.

Merlin balanced the large laundry basket in his arms as he made his way to the King's chambers. He carefully avoided bumping into any of the other servants on the way. Arthur would kill him if he got his clothes dirty.

He reached his destination and as usual, he barged in without knocking.

Arthur was sitting at the table, wearing his classic red tunic, going through some papers with a quill in his hand. "You'll never learn to knock, will you, Merlin?" He didn't even bother looking up from his work.

"It would be a real shame if I did, sire." Anyone but him would've been in the stocks for such insolence. Arthur merely shook his head and got up from the table.

There was a knock on the door. "Enter."

The door opened and Merlin's least favourite lord walked in. Agravaine. Oh how Merlin hated that man. While Arthur strongly believed that his Uncle was nothing but good and had his best interests at heart, Merlin had a very different opinion.

He'd tried to warn his master about Agravaine's true motives but the King never listened. He got angry every time he brought up the topic.

"Sire." Agravaine dipped his head low in respect. The lord had been desperately trying to earn back his nephew's favour but he was in the process.

Arthur was still quite short with his uncle over the older man's views on servants and how to treat them. They didn't quite see eye to eye on that matter.

"What is it Agravaine?"

Merlin watched Agravaine from the corner of his eye, while making Arthur's bed. The man wanted to talk but not in front of Merlin. Why? Because the manservant was the only one who hadn't been fooled by the slimy arse.

"It's a delicate matter, your Majesty." Just as he'd expected.

Merlin crossed his fingers and prayed that his King wouldn't kick him out now. He needed to know whatever Agravaine was about to say.

"Merlin stays, Agravaine. He's my most trusted."

"But si—"

"Merlin. Stays."

Agravaine inclines his head in resignation. "As you wish, my Lord." Merlin mentally thumped Arthur on the back. "

_Good job clotpole!_

"An urgent matter has come to my attention, sire." Arthur raised an eyebrow expectantly at Agravaine.

"It seems there might have been a break-in last night, your Majesty."

Arthur, who'd been going through his papers, stilled instantly. "A break-in? Are you sure?" He demanded sharply. He took in the news with a considerable amount of skepticism.

How could a break-in have happened without anyone seeing anything?

But then, now with Morgana out there, one could never be too careful. "What sort of break-in? Why wasn't the warning bell rung?"

"I'm not quite certain yet, but it may have happened in the lower part of the East Wing."

That's where the armory and plans were located.

"Are you sure about this, Agravaine?" Arthur was already grabbing his sword and belt. He was out of the room, Agravaine and Merlin following him.

Something wasn't right and Merlin knew it. If there really had been a break in, someone would've seen something. Agravaine was definitely up to something again.

They reached the East Wing quickly. The room to where all the plans and maps were kept was locked and two guards stood on either side of the double doors.

"Go and fetch the mapmaker." Arthur ordered one of the guards who hastened to carry out the command.

A minute later, a boy, no older than sixteen, came running towards them, along with the guard.

He paled when he saw the King himself standing before him. Merlin didn't miss the way the boy looked at Agravaine: uneasy and scared.

The boy bowed to Arthur in a way that reminded the manservant of George. "Forgive me, sire. My master is unwell so I'm looking after the room right now."

"What's your name, lad?"

"Eoghan, your Majesty."

"Tell me, where were you last night?"

"I was right here, sire, working. My master had given me certain tasks to fulfill. I was in this room, sire, all night." Eoghan's eyes unwillingly flickered towards Agravaine. Arthur didn't notice, but Merlin did.

"Open this door."

The boy took out the keys from his satchel and unlocked the door.

The room looked perfectly alright. There were rows of shelves on either side stacked with old books and parchments. There was a table in the center on which some work lay, half done.

"Take a look around, Agravaine. See if there's anything amiss."

The lord went in one direction while Arthur in the other. Agravaine disappeared behind one of the many rows.

"So sire, I'm your most trusted?"

"Yes, Merlin. Your brain's rather rusted."

*****

Agravaine waited until his nephew and his bloody pet were well out of sight and earshot before hurrying to the shelves located in the far end of the room.

That's where the plans of the siege tunnels were kept. He'd promised the Lady Morgana that he'd deliver the plans. He couldn't afford to disappoint her, not again.

He found the shelf and pulled out the roll he required. He put the empty case back onto the shelf and hurriedly stuffed the map deep into his robe pocket. He would have to put them back as quickly as possible.

He turned quickly and accidentally bumped against the shelf hard, knocking over a candlestick in the process.

Before he could pick it up, there was the sound of footsteps and the King and his annoying manservant came to that part of the room.

Arthur raised an eyebrow at him questioningly but Merlin stared suspiciously.

_That blasted boy and the old physician were always suspecting him!_

"Is everything alright, Uncle?"

"Perfectly, Arthur. Just a slight clumsiness on my part. Nothing to worry about."

"Very well. So is everything in place? Anything missing?"

"No, sire. Everything's just fine."

"Thank God for that."

While Arthur was convinced that everything was okay, Merlin possessed a very different opinion. He looked at Agravaine skeptically. The lord was hiding something and Merlin was sure of it.

******

"Arthur, you have to believe me! Something isn't right here. Agravaine was lying to you. You need to see that!"

Merlin could see the beginning of an argument but he refused to be dissuaded. He didn't care if he ended up in the stocks or even in the dungeons for his insolence, but Arthur needed to see the truth.

His master, who'd just finished changing into his night clothes came out from behind the screen and glared at him.

"We've been over this, Merlin. I don't know what grudge it is that you hold against Agravaine, but it has to stop." Arthur sounded irritated and close to angry.

"I'm telling the truth! You and the knights have been searching tirelessly for the traitor in the palace when he's been right under your nose. Agravaine is the traitor! Are you so blind that you cannot see what's right in front of you?"

The King walked forward until he was inches from him. "That's quite enough, Merlin. I've been overly tolerant of your claims and accusations against Agravaine but it's really starting to get out of hand. Rein yourself in, Merlin. I've had enough of this rubbish."

His master walked away from him and towards the bed.

Merlin could see that Arthur was upset with him. He still had one last move to make.

"You called me your little brother, sire. Do you still mean what you said?"

He felt bad about using Arthur's proclamation in such a manner but his friend—older brother— needed to know. He had to protect Arthur at all costs. It was his destiny.

The man whirled around. "Of course I do, Merlin. What's that got to do with this?"

"Then please, listen to me, Arthur. I'd never make up something like this. Every time I try to talk about this, you get upset. Just this once, please hear me out. I'm begging you."

Arthur noted that Merlin sounded desperate and nearly close to tears. What could possibly bother him so much about Agravaine? He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"You have five minutes to explain."

Merlin's face brightened up almost instantly. "Thank you. Look, I'm not accusing Agravaine just because I dislike him. I have proof, Arthur."

Arthur raised an eyebrow at Merlin. "You have proof that Agravaine is the traitor that I've been searching for?"

"Remember that time when you and the Knights were attacked by bandits?"

Arthur remembered that very clearly indeed. Merlin, the endearing, clumsy buffoon that he was, had been injured and Arthur had lost him while carrying him to safety. He'd spent days searching for his manservant.

"Few knew about the route we were taking that day, Arthur. You said it yourself. The only ones who knew were you, the knights, Gaius and Agravaine. Your knights are incredibly loyal, Arthur. They'd die before betraying you. Gaius has been serving Camelot well before your birth. That leaves only Agravaine."

"Merlin, th—"

"He was also the one who put the idea of Gaius being the traitor inside your mind, wasn't he? He convinced you that Gaius had run off. You never would have thought of blaming Gaius by yourself. Why? Because you know that he would never do anything to betray you. He loves you too much."

Arthur respected the old man a great deal. As a child, after a particularly bad argument with his father, Gaius was the one to comfort him. And what Merlin was saying was true. His uncle was the one who had suggested that the old man could have been the traitor.

"And Agravaine told you that it wasn't appropriate for you and Gwen to be together because she was just a servant."

That was also correct. True, he'd ignored his uncle's advice after thinking about it, but Agravaine was the one who'd protested about him and Guinevere.

Now as he thought about it, why would Agravaine think that his relationship with Guinevere wasn't right? The public loved her and so did the palace staff.

As for Gaius, Arthur still felt guilty about suspecting the man.

"And today, how could he have heard about a break in when the guards themselves saw or heard nothing? No one did. Not even the apprentice and he was there all night. I know that you found it ridiculous when he gave you the news. But, you believed him because you feel he can do no wrong. He's your uncle and you want to trust him. But he's not a good person."

With a sinking feeling in his gut, Arthur realised that Merlin's words were starting to make more sense.

"Please, Arthur, I'm begging you to believe me. Something isn't right here. Your uncle is hiding something from you. He doesn't want what's right for Camelot."

Arthur remained silent for a long time. If what Merlin said was true and Agravaine was indeed the traitor, then he had a lot of work to do.

In all these years, Merlin was the one who'd stood by him unconditionally. The knights and people were loyal to him. But, Merlin was more than that. He wasn't exactly a friend, not quite. He was much more. Merlin was more like that adorable little brother you just couldn't stay mad at. He was the one who'd been there for Arthur after Uther's death.

The least he could do for Merlin was give the boy the benefit of the doubt. Perhaps it was time to pay his dear uncle a visit.

"Come on, Merlin. We've got work to do."

******

Agravaine fastened his cloak and grabbed his satchel. The plans of the siege tunnels were safely tucked into his robes. Morgana had demanded them.

He would have to put the plans back as soon as he returned lest someone noticed anything. It had been quite easy to steal the plans. Arthur was a fool who blindly believed him because he was his uncle.

He was ready to leave when there was a knock on the door.

_Damn it! Who could it be at this hour?_

He opened the door and the sight twisted his stomach into several tight, uncomfortable knots.

There stood King Arthur with the captain of his knights: Sir Leon, four other guards and that blasted manservant of his.

"Going somewhere, Uncle?"


	2. Two

"Sire?" Arthur noticed the slight widening of his uncle's eyes before they returned to normal. "Is something the matter, Arthur?"

"I believe there is, Agravaine. We're searching for the traitor in our midst."

"Did you find him, my Lord?"

"We're still in the process. My manservant here seems to be convinced that you're the traitor that we're looking for."

Arthur watched Agravaine sharply. The older man's face tensed before it took on an offended look.

"Arthur, I'd never do anything to betray you. You're my blood, the only reminder that I have left of my beloved sister. Your boy has clearly lost his mind if he thinks that I could ever do such a thing."

His heart clenched when Agravaine mentioned his mother but he schooled his features.

"I'm sure that is true, Uncle. But you see, this _boy_ here," he jerked his head in Merlin's direction, "might be an idiot and a laughably incompetent servant most of the times. But there are instances where he's been shown to possess something I can only describe as wisdom. He was quite persuasive and insistent in his argument and so I've decided to indulge him."

"You would believe a servant boy but not your own uncle?"

Anger flared in Arthur at the way Agravaine so degradingly referred to servants. "This servant boy here has proved himself many a time. So yes, I choose to believe him."

If he'd seen Merlin, he would have seen how the boy's face turned a deep shade of red from the praise.

"Besides, I'm sure you have nothing to hide, correct?"

"And what will you do when you find that your pet is wrong?"

"I'll punish him myself," Arthur lied smoothly. There was no way he'd ever do anything to harm Merlin, even if said servant was wrong.

But, as he now spoke to Agravaine, the possibility of Merlin's suspicions turning out to be false seemed almost remote. Arthur was starting to realize that Agravaine could very well be the traitor. It was starting to make sense now.

"But since you've repeatedly pointed out that you only want what's best for Camelot, I'm sure that you wouldn't mind if a search of your quarters was carried out. Right?"

"Of course not, Arthur. I only wish the very best for you and your kingdom."

"Very good. Guards."

The four guards closed the doors of the room after everyone was inside and began to vigorously search the place. The wardrobe, storage cupboards, inside the pillows, underneath the carpet, the mattress and even any lose floorboards.

"Sire, are you sure about this?" Leon whispered.

"Quite so, Leon."

"You think I'm wise, Arthur?" He turned to look at his manservant who was sporting that typical childlike and most certainly not adorable grin of his.

The King rolled his eyes and pulled Merlin's ear. "I think you're an absolute dollophead with enormous ears who just so happens to be prone to accidental bouts of wisdom which prove quite useful."

"That's my word," the younger man protested, rubbing his ear.

"But it fits you like a glove."

The search went on for a while longer and by the time the guards were done, the bedroom looked like it had recently fallen victim to come natural calamity.

They found nothing.

Agravaine turned to Arthur and Leon. "As you can see, I've got nothing to hide. Like I said, I would never do anything to harm Camelot, sire. The boy was obviously lying and I would like to see him suitably punished for such bold and untrue accusations."

"I want him flogged."

Since Merlin had been standing almost shoulder to shoulder with Arthur, the man felt his servant tense up next to him. He surreptitiously reached up and gave the boy's elbow a quick squeeze in order to reassure him.

Flogging servants wasn't unheard of. While the practice was nearly nonexistent in Camelot, it was fairly common in other kingdoms.

Sometimes, if a servant committed a crime such as thievery or a small act of treason, they were whipped in the dungeons. Such punishments were only carried out with the King's permission though.

Though his father had believed in such extreme methods of discipline, albeit rarely, he himself possessed a very different opinion in this matter.

He could never do anything to hurt a servant, especially if that servant was Merlin.

That's when Arthur noticed the satchel handing from Agravaine's shoulder as well as his cloak. He'd previously asked the older man if he was going anywhere but had gotten no reply.

"Were you going somewhere, Uncle?"

Arthur could've sworn he saw the man's face turn white just a little. "Just a walk, Arthur. It felt a bit hot in here."

No one would want to go for a walk now. It was very cold in Camelot, especially with winter right around the corner. Plus, that satchel wasn't necessary for a simple walk in the palace grounds. Something was off about him.

That was the moment it all became very clear to Arthur. Agravaine was lying.

"I see. Guards, frisk him please." He ignored the surprised looks that he received from Leon and Merlin too.

"What? That is preposterous, Arthur. I'm a Lord in the castle. I will not allow myself to be humiliated this way on the mere whim of a lowly, mouthy servant."

"Oh it's not his whim anymore, Agravaine. It's mine."

" _You_ think—"

"Yes, Uncle, I think so. And yes, it is true that Merlin is the one who actually made me see it. Men, now."

Before Agravaine could even move a muscle, two of the guards had him by the arms while another stepped forward to search him.

"How dare you? Unhand me this instant! I demand that you release me immediately!" Agravaine thrashed violently in the guards' hold and they had to physically restrain him more firmly.

"Arthur, what is the meaning of this? I am a Lord and your uncle! You cannot treat me like an insignificant commoner. Let me go right this ins—"

"Do shut up, Uncle."

Merlin openly snickered at that and even the normally reserved Leon had to suppress a smile.

"Sire!"

The guard pulled out a slightly flattened roll of parchment from inside Agravaine's robes and handed it to the King.

When Arthur unrolled it, every trace of mirth left his face. The siege tunnels. There was only one answer to all this.

He was in league with Morgana.

"What is the meaning of this, Agravaine?" Arthur's voice was cold as the grave and it almost seemed like the temperature in the room dropped by several degrees. All occupants in the room, including Merlin flinched.

"I can expl—"

"You mean to tell me that you can explain why the plans of the siege tunnels were inside your pocket and not in the map room under lock and key?"

"Sire, I—"

"Can you explain why you have been lying to my face all these months under the guise of being my advisor?"

"How could you possibly explain why you are betraying my kingdom and colluding with our worst enemy?"

"Because my sister is dead! And that's your fault!"

Arthur's breath caught in his throat at such a harsh mention of his late mother.

"My beloved sister Ygraine is dead! She died because you were born! She died because your father so desperately wanted an heir. Were it not for you, my sister would have been alive today. It's your fault that she is dead."

Agravaine's chest was heaving by the time he was done.

Arthur felt like he couldn't breathe. He'd always known that his mother had died giving birth to him and that very fact hounded him to this day. But to hear someone say it out loud and so brusquely, was another matter altogether.

"Don't listen to him, Arthur. He's a traitor, nothing more."

Merlin's words somehow managed to break through his trance and he found his voice.

"Leon, please escort the traitor to the dungeons and have him restrained. I will deal with him in the morning."

"Yes, sire."

The captain of the knights led the guards towards the dungeons as they dragged a struggling Agravaine with them.

Once they were gone, Arthur turned on heel and stormed out of the traitor's chambers.

Merlin was right behind. He was worried about his master's current state of mind. Agravaine has dealt a low blow and it was clearly working on Arthur.

"Ar—"

"I'm tired, Merlin. Go and make the bed."

Merlin didn't argue. He simply obeyed. He knew that the man would talk when he was ready. So, he set about on his assigned task, making sure to take as much time as possible to complete the chore.

As expected, ten minutes into his work and his King spoke.

"What Agravaine said, he wasn't completely wrong. My mother did die giving birth to me."

Merlin wished he could tell Arthur the truth about his mother's death. That Uther had indeed worked with a sorcerer and used magic for Arthur's birth. Instead he settled for the next best thing: comfort.

"That was in no way your fault, Arthur. You were only a baby. Agravaine just said that so he could get to you. He's a coward and a traitor. You're above him, Arthur."

He was done making the bed and found his master sitting at the table, nursing a glass of wine.

"Everyone I ever loved either betrayed me or left me. My mother died shortly after I was born, my father lied to me about Morgana's parentage, Morgana herself betrayed me and the entire kingdom, and now Agravaine who was supposed to be my advisor."

"Arth—"

"Sometimes, I can't help but feel like you're the only one who's never lied or kept anything from me. You're the only one I can wholly trust, Merlin."

A knife in the gut would've hurt less.

If only you knew, Arthur.

Merlin did lie and was hiding his life's biggest secret from his master, King and brother. He was the one who'd lied to Arthur the most. He felt horrible about it but was utterly helpless. He dreaded to think of the day the man would uncover the truth about his magic.

"Why don't you get some sleep, sire? You have a long day ahead of you."

Merlin accepted the empty glass of wine from the King and set it down on the table. "That's a sensible idea coming from a dimwit like you."

Arthur stood up and made his way to bed. He didn't bother taking off his shoes and just fell right in.

Merlin slipped off Arthur's boots and pulled the covers over him. When he bent down to blow out the candle on the nightstand, his King put a hand out and lightly squeezed the back of Merlin's neck before moving his hand higher up and ruffling his hair.

"You're a good brother, Merlin. A dismally poor and clumsy servant, but a very good brother."

The words were somewhat slurred since Arthur himself was half asleep but a lump formed in Merlin's throat when he heard them.

"Thank you, brother."

The next morning, Arthur awoke by himself which was a rarity. He wasn't awoken by Merlin's childish, annoying—and yes, he was man enough to admit it: somewhat endearing— wake up call.

He pushed himself up into a sitting position and that's when he saw Merlin.

The boy was curled up on the floor with his knees drawn to his chest and his thin arms wrapped around himself.

Touched and even a bit humbled by Merlin's concern, Arthur got out of bed and crouched down in front of his manservant who most certainly wasn't adorable.

"Merlin, wake up. I need my breakfast and you need to help me get ready for today's meeting." He gently snapped his fingers before rubbing his knuckles against Merlin's head.

The servant's eyes fluttered open and he looked at Arthur. "Good morning, my Lord. Did your Majesty have a good night's sleep?"

There it was. It was that heartwarming, cheeky tone coupled with that goofy grin which made him smile even during his lowest moments.

Honestly, he felt much better than he had last night. Agravaine's taunts didn't bother him anymore. Now, all he felt was a burning anger towards that cowardly bastard who'd dared to threaten his kingdom.

He was more than ready to deal with Agravaine.

"Were you really here all night, Merlin?"

His doubts were confirmed when his manservant turned red and rubbed the base of his neck. "I didn't want you to feel alone."

Merlin had said the exact same words on the day of his coronation.

In a rare show of affection, Arthur ran a quick hand through his baby brother's hair before giving the younger's ear a playful tug.

"Thank you, Merlin." He cleared his throat so as to not sound like an utter sap when he spoke.

"My breakfast, Merlin. Then, we have a certain traitor to punish."

Merlin stood up and grinned mischievously. "So what do you have in store for Agravaine?"

Arthur smirked and slung an arm around Merlin's shoulders. "I happen to have a lot of creative ideas up my sleeve which include but are not limited to drowning in boiling oil, a flogging, running naked through a field of cacti and so much more."

"Are you serious?"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "I wish. But he is going to pay. Dearly."

"So the turnip head finally sees sense?"

Arthur whacked Merlin on the back of his head. " _Mer_ lin?"

"Yes, Arthur?"

"If I don't have my breakfast in front of me in the next ten minutes, I will see to it that you are subjected to all those forms of torture I just spoke about. Clear?"

"Yes, sire. Absolutely, sire!"

Once Merlin all but ran out of the room, Arthur should his head fondly. _Idiot_.

He had a long day ahead of him, starting with the trial of one treacherous, backstabbing lord.

 


	3. Three

"So how was Arthur this morning?"

Merlin sat at the table in Gaius' quarters, shoveling food down his throat. He had delivered the King's breakfast and run back here to change his clothes and eat a bit before the trial.

As he ate, he recounted last night's confrontation with Agravaine. Gaius has listened quietly, the way he always did before asking the question.

"He seemed alright. Much better than I'd imagined. He's angry though, at Agravaine. Nearly livid. Almost makes me feel sorry for Lord Agravaine. Almost."

There was a knock on the door and a guard entered. "His Majesty asked for the item."

Merlin looked at Gaius quizzically but the old man simply nodded and went to his medicine cabinet from where he pulled out a small bottle and handed it to the guard.

"What was that about?" Merlin asked once the guard had left.

"Arthur had sent word with a guard while you'd gone to fetch his breakfast. He said that he needed it for the trial."

"The medicine? Why?"

"You'll see, Merlin. I'm just glad to see that Arthur finally realized Agravaine's treachery."

"So am I."

"Yes well, now you can go back to worrying about just your chores instead."

"Chores! I need to fix that hole in Arthur's boot or he'll have my head!" Merlin stuffed the remaining contents of his plate into his mouth at an almost inhuman speed.

He was out the door in less than five minutes.

"Oh that boy," Gaius mumbled to himself with a smile.

* * *

 

Merlin barged inside without knocking and found Arthur scribbling away on a parchment. He didn't even bother to look up when Merlin entered his room. That bottle of medicine was sitting on the table.

Merlin quietly made his way over to where Arthur's boots were kept.

"Don't think I forgot about that, Merlin. They were supposed to be done yesterday. Can I at least assume that you've completed my speech for tomorrow?"

"Er... I'm working on it, sire?" It came out more like a question which implied that he hadn't even started on it.

"I want it done by tonight." Merlin mentally groaned and added that to his list of tasks to complete.

He worked on the boot in silence and repaired the hole. Once he was done, he went to the table and peered over Arthur's shoulder.

"What are you working on?"

"I'm listing down all of Agravaine's crimes. I want to be thorough. I'll see to it that he is punished for every single one of these transgressions."

Arthur did seem incredibly determined and Merlin was more than eager to know what the consequences for Agravaine's crimes would be.

"Arthur?"

"Hmm?"

"Since I was the one who sort of helped you see the truth about Agravaine, I was wondering, as a reward—"

"No you cannot have the rest of the day off, Merlin. After the trial, you need to work on my speech, walk my dogs and serve me dinner."

Merlin slightly deflated at that. Well, it had been worth a shot.

"But, if you finish all these tasks, you can have tomorrow off."

And that contagious grin returned, twice as wide.

While Merlin was very happy to work for Arthur, it had been a while since he'd found time to practice his magic. He could definitely use his day off.

"Tell me, Merlin, what exactly is it that you do when I let you off work? Other than the tavern obviously."

"I uh... spend my time on other hobbies."

"Such as dressing up as a woman?" Merlin's face burned when he remembered that time Arthur had caught him sneaking away with one of Morgana's dresses.

"It wasn't like that!"

"Yes, yes. I'm sure it wasn't."

The King held the small bottle out to Merlin. "Give this to Gwaine and tell him to make sure that Agravaine drinks the lot of it. And then, he's to be brought to trial."

"What's the drink?"

Arthur looked up at him and smirked. "It's a tincture that Gaius had made a few years ago for my father. It's initial use was to ease pain and numb the mind. But it's also highly useful for extracting the truth."

"Run along now, Merlin. There's lots to be done."

* * *

 

Agravaine was miserable. There was no better word to describe his current predicament. The guards had dragged him here and shackled him to the wall. His wrists and ankles were in chains, he was starving and his throat was parched.

The hard bread and water hadn't helped much since he'd grown spoiled by Camelot's hospitality.

The dungeon had been cold last night but that morning, it was stuffy and uncomfortably warm. His hair was plastered to his forehead because of the sweat and his thick robes didn't help one bit.

He hated a lot of people at present. He hated his nephew for imprisoning him, he hated Morgana for putting him in this mess and he even hated himself for getting caught. But most of all, he absolutely loathed that nosy servant boy, always following his master around and interfering in others' business.

His cell door opened and two guards entered, led by that knight with the unkempt dark hair, Gwaine. Agravaine had a feeling that the man had never liked him, unlike the other knights and nobles.

"Time to go, Agravaine. Arthur is waiting and if I were you, I wouldn't say anything wrong today. His Majesty is in a fine mood today." His voice was thick with sarcasm and contempt for the lord.

"What is he going to do? Burn me at the stake?"

Gwaine smirked and shrugged nonchalantly. "You never know. Arthur firmly believes that the punishment should fit the crime. Your crimes are numerous and severe. Besides, Merlin told me that the King was feeling creative today. You just might get lucky, Agravaine."

The knight pushed a small bottle— about as long as his finger— into his palm. "Drink up. Orders from his Majesty."

"What is this? Some poison?" He hadn't expected this.

"Arthur's the last person to do something that dishonourable. You're not going to die. Drink."

With shaking hands, he down the bottle, knowing that he had no choice.

Then Gwaine inclined his head towards Agravaine. "Get him up, boys."

The two guards unlocked his chains from the wall but kept a firm, nearly painful grip on his arms as they led him out of the dungeons and towards the throne room.

There were quite a few sights which were common in Camelot: servants going about their daily chores, the knights training in the grounds, Sir Leon instructing the new recruits and squires and the King yelling at his errant and mischievous manservant whilst dragging him by the ear.

But, the sight of King Arthur's most trusted advisor in chains and on trial was new indeed.

Agravaine was vaguely aware of all the eyes on him as he was led to the throne room. Servants, soldiers, squires, knights and even the nobles' wives were giving him disgusted looks. There were hushed whispers amongst the people.

Him betraying Arthur hadn't been well received. While the employees of the palace had feared Uther, they respected and loved Arthur immensely. Betraying the King was like betraying the people of Camelot.

They arrived at their destination and the guards opened the huge double doors. By this time, Agravaine's limbs felt a little heavy and he was slightly lightheaded as well.

The scene that greeted Agravaine made his stomach churn uncomfortably.

Every noble, lord and knight had shown up. But Agravaine's attention was directed solely at Arthur as he was marched closer to the throne. To Arthur's right stood that insufferable serving boy. His posture was subservient, just like that of a servant, ready to obey his master's every command.

But Agravaine knew that it was just a facade. In public or while in court, Merlin maintained decorum. But in private, the lord knew that the servant meant a great deal to his nephew.

They were like friends, brothers even. The very thought filled him with contempt. Agravaine might have convinced everyone that he was Arthur's most valued advisor, but it was not so.

A mere servant was Arthur's most trusted. It was upon that manservant's word that his nephew had discovered the truth.

They stopped a few paces from the throne and Agravaine was forced to his knees.

"Agravaine de Bois," Arthur's voice rang clear, sharp and authoritative. The lord couldn't help but flinch and he hated himself for it.

"You stand for trial today, charged with high treason. How do you plead?"

He looked at the King's face and immediately regretted it.

Icy blue eyes, as deep and bottomless as the ocean bore into him, piercing his very soul. There was not a shred of mercy or compassion in them and for a fleeting moment, Agravaine was strongly reminded of the King's half sister.

Arthur's jaw was taut and his expression stony. Agravaine dropped his gaze to the floor instantly. This wasn't the shocked man he'd insulted last night.

Oh no, not at all. Today, Agravaine was facing Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot: a man who had repeatedly proved his worth as a ruler and warrior. This was the man who could mercilessly tear apart his enemies on the battlefield and a warrior whose prowess was unrivalled in all of Albion.

He was harshly jostled from his thoughts by a poke in the back.

"How do you plead, Agravaine?" Arthur asked once more and this time, he didn't look up at the King.

"Guilty." The truth slipped out of his mouth before he could stop himself.

He now understood that tincture's purpose.

A court official unrolled a parchment and began reading out his crimes. One by one all of his crimes were exposed in front of the entire court:

The war which nearly happened with Queen Annis, the bandit attack on the King and his knights, Gaius' kidnapping and last but not the least; Agravaine's attempt to steal the plans of Camelot's siege tunnels. Not to mention that he'd been passing information to Morgana Pendragon.

By the time the official was done, every single member of the court was horrified. A good deal of them were enraged.

Ideally, when nobles committed a major crime like sedition, alchemy, rebellion or high treason, they were beheaded. It was a swift death.

Arthur wasn't feeling all that merciful that day. Agravaine hadn't just betrayed the King of Camelot. He's betrayed family. Arthur had trusted him because he was family, his late mother's brother. His uncle. Arthur had looked to him during his father's death and all the while, Agravaine had been continuously stabbing him in the back.

He was the reason Camelot had nearly gone to war with Annis and Merlin had been captured by those bandits. He still wasn't sure how his manservant had managed to escape their clutches.

"Bring forth the witness," Arthur ordered.

Merlin, who'd been standing quietly all this while, shot Arthur a confused glance. He didn't know anything about a witness.

A boy stepped out from the crowd and Merlin identified him as Eoghan, the mapmaker's apprentice. He raised his eyebrows in surprise. He had known that there was something fishy going on by the way Eoghan had looked at Agravaine. He didn't think Arthur had noticed it as well.

"Eoghan here came to my chambers this morning with some very interesting news. Eoghan?"

The apprentice looked like he was going to faint from all the attention that was being directed towards him.

"I was... I was working late two nights ago when Lord Agravaine came to me. He demanded for the keys to the map room, sire. Said he was willing to pay for them."

Agravaine gave the boy an ugly look, daring him to continue. The King saw this.

"Speak freely, Eoghan. Be rest assured that Agravaine is in no position to do you any harm."

"Thank you, my Lord. I refused to help him, sire and he threatened to... to have me sacked. But I couldn't betray my master, your Majesty."

"Bribery, thievery, treachery— the list just goes on, doesn't it, Agravaine?"

Arthur shook his head mockingly at the lord. "I trusted you and all the while, you were plotting the ruin of Camelot."

Agravaine was properly scared now. All these months, he had taken Arthur's kindness for granted and now, he was paying the price.

A quick death would be too swift and kind a punishment. Agravaine was going to suffer just a little bit before he accepted death as a welcomed comfort.

"Agravaine de Bois, for your crimes against Camelot, you are hereby sentenced to death."

Agravaine didn't look surprised. Arthur knew that the man had expected as much. What he didn't know was that Arthur had more in store for him.

"I believe this rather long list of offences demands a flogging."

Every bit of colour drained away from Agravaine's face. "Ar—"

"I'm not finished, Agravaine. Last night, you insisted that I flog one of my own because according to you, he was a liar. In your eyes, liars deserve to be whipped. But you see, that's exactly what you are today. Liar. Traitor. Killer."

The traitor sputtered indignantly, his protests both in vain and pathetic. "Sire, I... forgive me... begging you—"

"Ten lashes. Everday until the execution. Your estates will be seized and the money shall go to those in need. Yes?"

There were murmurs of approval from the nobles and knights who'd gathered. Arthur wasn't one to pronounce a harsh punishment. But Agravaine deserved it and no one could deny that. Only yesterday, Agravaine had been the King's valued advisor and today, he was nothing.

That's all he was: nothing. He had lost it all: respect, dignity, material possessions and anything that had ever mattered.

He. Was. Nothing.

"Take him away. The court is dismissed."

The guards dragged away the prisoner who had gone silent from the verdict.

The nobles and other members of the court exited the throne room as well.

When everyone was gone, only Merlin was left. He watched as Arthur's shoulders relaxed and he went from King to friend in less than a minute.

Merlin knew that Agravaine had gotten what he deserved. If only he could tell Arthur the truth about Uther's death. That it wasn't that sorcerer Arthur had enlisted but Agravaine and Morgana.

But he couldn't say a word without risking suspicion or exposure. Arthur had seen Agravaine's true intentions and that was all he'd wanted.

His King stood and threw an arm around his shoulders. "Merlin?"

"Hmm?"

"I'll be having a feast tonight, in my quarters. Just the inner circle. See to the preparations, will you?"

Merlin groaned and threw his head back. "More chores for me! Do you always have to be such a prat, Arthur?"

"I'm starting to reconsider my decision of giving you the day off, Merlin."

Merlin mustered his most innocent expression and looked at his master.

Arthur rolled his eyes and pushed Merlin forward with an indulgent smile. "Go on you idiot. Tell the knights and Gaius about the feast. I'll tell Guinevere."

"Oh so you'll tell Gwen? Now why doesn't that surprise me? Are you sure you'll only talk?"

"Merlin?"

"I'm going, sire. Right this moment, sire. Humbly begging you to forgive this servant's foolish mouth, sire!" Merlin was perhaps the only one who could make such meek words sound that cheeky.

And with that, he rushed out of the throne room before Arthur decided that he looked better in the stocks.

* * *

 

"More wine!"

Arthur rolled his eyes at Gwaine's words. Merlin, who was serving everyone dinner, went and refilled the knight's glass.

"That's the last of the wine he'll be having tonight, Merlin," Arthur stated.

The roguish knight groaned. "Oh don't kill the mood, princess! We're all celebrating. Besides, Percival's right here to carry me back to my room." He then proceeded to stuff a large chuck of chicken into his mouth.

"Gwaine?"

"Hmm?"

"Call me a princess one more time and I'll have you banned from every tavern in Camelot! Is that understood?"

The poor knight nearly choked on his food while the others laughed.

"Yes, my Lord! Absolutely!" He nodded vigorously to emphasise his compliance. "Speaking of taverns, Merlin, you need to come with us knights once at least for a drink. The bartender Tom told me that."

Gwen sat to Arthur's immediate left. The couple was enjoying themselves. The seat on Arthur's right was empty. No one sat there because everyone knew whom it belonged to.

"Oi? Merlin, sit down will you?" Arthur nodded to the empty chair. "Can't have you sneaking any more wine to Gwaine."

Merlin locked eyes with the man and understood what had been left unsaid. He smiled goofily and sat down, helping himself to the ample food.

Arthur wasn't the one to always voice his emotions or affections vocally. But, lucky for him, Merlin always understood.

He tousled the younger man's hair thoroughly before raising his glass.

"To Merlin, for being an annoying, irritating pain in the neck and not giving up until I finally listened to his constant pestering about Agravaine's true intentions."

"To a brother's instinct."

Merlin's smile at Arthur's words was bright enough to lighten even the darkest of nights.

Brothers indeed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap ladies and gentlemen. I pray you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I did while writing this story.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the first chapter. I plan on updating soon, don't worry. The bromance between Merlin and Arthur is just so amazing and I can't get enough of it. So, I turn to fanfiction.
> 
> The show ended long ago and I'm not even close to over it.
> 
> Now that Arthur has taken Merlin's advice, things will play out a lot more differently for Agravaine. More fluff and bromance coming up in the next chapter.
> 
> Kudos and comment!


End file.
